Adventures in Pregnancy with Jill Valentine!
by Katsumi the miko
Summary: Jill discovers she is pregnant with Chris' baby. Fluff ensues! Story follows the events of Jill's pregnancy between RE1 and Pre-RE5, with some post-RE3, too. Chris/Jill.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi people! Just thought I'd try to broaden my audience with this fic. Yeah, it starts out serious, but in later chapters there will be lots of Chris/Jill fluff! If you like it, leave a review and I'll post more!**

**Disclaim: I do not own Resident Evil, or its characters! So don't sue me!**

* * *

**Adventures in Pregnancy! **

**with Jill Valentine.**

** ~ 2 weeks, Early August**

"Damn, what is up with me?" Jill thought as she kneeled in front of the toilet, leaning over the smooth bowl in case she was sick again. She had been vomiting at random intervals for the last week, and it was making her tired. The policewoman was certain that she hadn't eaten something that disagreed with her, and she wasn't ill, so why in the world would she be praying at the porcelain altar for the fifth time in less than twelve hours?

She considered going to the hospital, but she had just been temporarily discharged after the Mansion incident, and Jill didn't need anyone more people thinking that she was a complete nutcase. The woman racked her brain before an answer hit her like a train engine. "You gotta be kidding me," She groaned to herself as she flushed the toilet and staggered out of her bathroom, grabbing her phone before collapsing on the small but comfy bed in her equally tiny room.

She had to tell Chris. If she was having a baby, it would most likely be his and he would have the right to know. But some nagging influence told Jill to hold off on calling Chris about her current condition. She wasn't even absolutely sure for herself that she was pregnant, so she decided that she would tell Chris when she knew for certain.

Jill Valentine was always a pragmatic woman when it came to problem solving: She considered her options, and then picked what she believed the best course of action was. But what options did she have right now? What if she really was pregnant? Would she keep the baby, or put it up for adoption? There was even the possibility of abortion to consider. If Jill kept her baby, there would need to be several changes made in her life, starting with her living conditions among other things.

Jill Valentine refocused her thoughts and stared at the rubber number pad on the telephone. She had been looking at it for the past ten minutes as she sat on her bed, thinking.

"I have to make this call." She thought as her nimble fingers began dialing a number. The person she was calling would hopefully give her some useful advice; Jill needed somebody to talk to like a deaf person needed a hearing aid.

She couldn't call Barry; he was too busy arranging living conditions in Canada for his family, and Jill couldn't involve him in her current situation. Rebecca Chambers, the former S.T.A.R.S. medic, was busy adjusting to her new job at the hospital's trauma center in the next town over. Calling Chris was out of the question; Jill did not want him to worry about her on top of his obsession with Umbrella. There was no telling how he would react at this stage, especially if he found out that Jill wasn't 100% sure herself that she was pregnant. That left Claire, Chris' younger sister, who visited the Raccoon City Police department while she was still in high school. Now she was attending college a couple towns

over; hopefully she could tell Jill what she wanted to hear.

Jill held the receiver to her ear, waiting for the younger Redfield to pick up. With luck, Claire was not in class right now and could spare a few minutes to talk. A click came from the other end of the receiver. "Hello. Claire speaking." Claire said as she picked up, "May I ask who is calling?"

"Hey Claire," Jill greeted tiredly, rubbing her eyes, "It's me, Jill, from the RPD. Your brother's partner."

"Jill! Hi!" Claire returned excitedly upon recognition of Jill's voice. The policewoman could imagine the gleeful smile spreading on the peppy girl's face. "I haven't seen you since I last visited S.T.A.R.S. What's going on?"

"I need some advice from you," Jill said gravely, wincing at every mention of S.T.A.R.S. ever since Chief Irons had the unit disbanded, "It concerns Chris."

"Go ahead."

Time to reveal the news. Jill took a deep breath before replying, "Claire, I think I'm pregnant. Chris is the father."

The opposite side of the line was silent as Claire processed the information. "Wow….uh...Have you figured out what you are going to do yet?" the younger girl said.

"No, I haven't decided yet." Jill replied, "I don't even know if I'm pregnant for real yet. It's too early to make any plans."

"Alright, just, …Wow. I mean, you and Chris did have a fling earlier in the year, but I just didn't expect something like this to happen just yet. You're not positive you could be pregnant?" Claire commented.

"Me neither. It's just as likely to be PTSD from my last mission; it would explain the nausea and fatigue, at least. Listen Claire," Jill said, voice turning serious, "I need to ask you something about Chris. You know him best, right?"

"Uh-huh." Claire replied, "I should be able to help you, he is my brother, after all."

"How do you think he's going to react if I tell him about the baby?" Jill asked nervously, preparing for the worst.

"…Jill. You're practically his best friend. If you were totally sure that you were pregnant, I think Chris would be willing to take responsibility and help you in any way he can, that is, if you decide to keep the baby," Claire said, "I'm not speaking from experience or anything, but that's what I think he'd do."

Jill smiled and released a small breath of relief. "Thanks Claire," she said, "That's exactly what I needed to hear. I'll call you again once this mess clears up."

"Hey, anytime." Claire replied.

"Umm, could you do me one more favor?" Jill pleaded, "Don't tell Chris that I'm possibly carrying his child. I want to do that myself, when it's time."

"Of course, Jill," Claire replied, "Scout's honor. Your secret is safe. Take care of yourself, Jill."

"Thanks again, Claire." Jill said. The two women exchanged "Good nights" and ended their conversation. Jill returned the phone to its place on the table, feeling far more confident than she had been a few minutes earlier.

She reconsidered the plan: She would wait until she was one hundred percent positive that she was pregnant before telling Chris about his child. Jill rested her hand on her stomach as she attempted to relax in her bed. "The next few weeks are gonna be weird," she thought as she got comfortable under the thick, navy blue comforter and drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, since it looks like people are liking this story, I'm gonna post the 2nd chapter! I've been working on this story for quite a while, so I already have several chapters completed in advance. So there's no reason to worry about a weird posting schedule for this story. Also, Happy Holidays (for those of you who do/don't celebrate Easter).  
**

**Anyway, I thank Claire Redfield 86, CharRobinson4, Chirika, and Boss-Awesome for leaving reviews! Hopefully this new chapter meets your expectations. This part is still fairly serious, but this story gets really fluffy next chapter.  
**

**Disclaim: I do not own Resident Evil, or its characters. Plz do not sue me.**

* * *

**~3 weeks, Mid-August**

Jill stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring down at the little plastic stick that now dictated what her life held in store for her. The tiny pink plus symbol continued to remind Jill Valentine that she was in fact pregnant with none other than her best friend's baby. "Yep," Jill agreed silently, biting her lower lip, "I thought as much." She had done the necessary research into when was the best time to take the pregnancy test. She bought the test kit, waited until her period was supposed to reappear, and when it didn't, Jill lost all patience, ripped open the box, and took the test. Ten minutes later, here she was.

Jill tossed the cheap pregnancy test aside and meandered out of her bathroom. "I'm going to have to tell Chris soon," Jill considered, taking stock of her situation and living conditions, "I might have to move into a bigger apartment, not to mention bigger clothes later down the road." As her pregnancy became more apparent with unyielding fatigue, Jill decided that she would see the pregnancy to term, keep the baby, and raise it on her own if she had to. The policewoman had never planned on being a mother this early in her twenties, but after the Arklay Mansion, Jill ending up changing many of her plans for the future. It looked like it was time to shuffle her priorities again.

The phone rang. Jill checked the number on her caller ID: Barry. She picked up the receiver and answered. "Hey Barry, what's going on?" Jill asked nervously; nowadays the survivors of S.T.A.R.S. didn't call each other unless it was important.

"Jill. Glad you picked up," Barry explained, "Chris wants to see us in about an hour. He says he's making plans to follow up on Umbrella." Jill nodded in response.

"Alright, I'll be right there," she said before hanging up. Jill changed into her most comfortable pair of casual clothes and walked out to her car. She turned the key as the first dots of rain hit her windshield. Jill sighed deeply, focusing on what she needed to tell Chris when she got to his place.

Jill pulled up to Chris' apartment and walked herself to his door, fighting nausea as she walked up the single set of stairs. Once at the doorstep, Jill paused. Despite the plan she made while driving over, Jill couldn't bring herself to speak at all. A lump formed in Jill's throat as tears threatened to fall on the brunette's cheeks. Jill held a shaky hand to the door, preparing to knock, when the door opened in front of her. On the other side was none other than her partner, Chris.

"Jill. Glad you could make it. Barry's already inside," Chris said, softening his tone as he noticed how wet Jill's face was. "Are you crying?"

Jill wiped away the tears. "It's just the rain," She lied. Chris took her coat as she entered his apartment.

"It's actually the hormones," Jill thought as she greeted Barry as she took a seat in Chris' living room, "Gotta be the hormones."

"Right," Chris said as he took a seat on the floor, "This conversation does not leave the room; I've made arrangements to go to Europe and investigate Umbrella's headquarters. Barry will be busy with the next several months moving his family to Canada. I've already asked him to watch Umbrella's activity up there. Jill, what are you planning? Jill?"

Jill snapped back to attention, fighting off yet another wave of nausea as the scent of Chris' apartment invaded her sense of smell. Chris had let his usual habit of tidiness slide for some time, not because he was a bachelor, but his obsession with Umbrella and their ex-captain after the Mansion Incident. "I'm fine, Chris. I think it's best if I stay in Raccoon City for now. I'll see what I can dig up." Jill sighed, massaging the space between her eyes.

"Jill," Barry asked, leaning toward her from his position on the couch, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Jill reassured, "I'm just really tired. I need a drink of water." She stood up and started to Chris' tiny kitchen. She made it halfway there when the room began to sway under her feet and the ground rushed up to meet her. Thankfully the carpet was soft.

"My god-JILL! JILL! Wake up!" Chris shouted as he jumped up and kneeled beside Jill, shaking her. After a few seconds, of no response, Chris carefully picked her up and carried her to his couch. "C'mon," he tried again, "Wake up!" Jill woke up groggily.

"What happened?" she asked tiredly, turning her head to look up at Chris and Barry.

"You collapsed," Chris said, "Are you sure you're all right? You gave us a scare." Jill nodded.

"I haven't been sleeping very well recently. There's no reason to worry about me," she lied.

"You want me to call someone?" Barry offered, standing in the middle of the room.

"No. I can get myself home," Jill replied.

"Alright," Chris compromised, "Barry can follow you back to your apartment. I've got packing to do." Chris turned around to disappear into his bedroom.

"Wait, Chris!" Jill pleaded, "I have something to tell you." Chris stopped in the doorframe.

"Whatever it is, it can wait for now," Chris stated, "Right now, we have to bring Umbrella to justice. Good night." Chris closed the door to his bedroom, shutting out Barry and Jill.

"Come on, Jill." Barry said calmly, taking the younger woman by the shoulder, "Let's get you home. He's not going to want to talk to anyone."

"Alright." Jill breathed as she stepped away from Chris' bedroom door and followed Barry out of the apartment.

"I suppose the news could wait a while…" Jill thought as she drove of the complex's parking lot, not knowing that the next month would bring her far more trouble than expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: By popular demand, here is another chapter! I'm pretty sure the story gets lighter from here. You'll notice the change in my writing style when it happens. I've been working hard on further chapters of this story, so I've got those saved up. Four ongoing projects is a lot to keep up with! Not to mention homework . . . my readers make me neglect schoolwork, but I love you. And thank you everyone who reviewed (To Christie Redfield(): Make an account so I can answer your questions, woman! I can't reply to anonymous reviews!)!  
**

**I heard from other people's Author's notes that there are rumors of the Jill/Chris pairing being canon... where are you getting this info, people? I wanna see it for myself!**

**Ummm... I think that's it for my rambling this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, or its characters. That credit goes to Capcom.**

* * *

**~2 months, 2 weeks = 10 weeks, Early October**

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Rebecca," Jill said as the younger girl handed her a cup of hot tea. Jill was staying in Rebecca's small apartment until she could get her own place, seeing as her own apartment in Raccoon was now a pile of debris. "So much for preparing the baby's room." Jill thought as she sipped her tea.

"It's fine, Jill," Rebecca said, taking a seat next to her old friend, "Does Chris know about the baby yet?" Jill had told Rebecca about her pregnancy a while before Raccoon City became Zombieville, and had recently been exchanging calls with the medic for advice on staying healthy.

Jill shook her head. "No. I tried to tell him weeks, maybe a month ago, but he left without speaking to anybody." Jill said, recalling Chris' behavior at his apartment. "Right now I'm thankful that I still have the baby after all the shock I've been through in the past four days."

She suddenly remembered why she came to the medic first. "Rebecca," Jill started, roughly grabbing the small medic by the shoulders, "I was about 9 weeks along when Raccoon City went to hell," she told the medic, "I was infected, but Carlos found a cure for T-virus in a lab or something. I'm still here, so I know it worked, but what about my baby? Is the baby affected?"

Rebecca held back the scared expression on her face after Jill's assault. "If you were that far, then it's now a lot less likely. At that stage, the fetus is less likely to develop defects than it was earlier in the month. You got really lucky, Jill. It could be really bad if the fetus became infected," Rebecca spoke, "We won't know if T adversely affected the baby until I can get an ultrasound tomorrow. In the meantime, contact me if something doesn't feel right." Rebecca stood up from her seat once Jill relaxed and let go of her.

"I need to go to work; my shift starts soon," Rebecca said as she picked up her purse and set of scrubs. "There's snacks in the fridge if you get hungry. I haven't been able to prepare a guest bed, so you'll have to make do with the couch for now." Jill watched as the medic made her way to the door, remembering how scared the younger girl was after the mansion incident. Now she had turned into a confident, mature, brave, young woman. "You really should call Chris," Rebecca said with a serious look on her face before she walked out the door, "He needs to know sooner rather than later."

Once Rebecca left, Jill was at a loss for what to do. One thing was certain: She had to call Chris; not just to tell him that Raccoon was now a wasteland, but to also tell him about his child. Jill pulled Rebecca's phone to her and dialed Chris' phone number. Hopefully he would pick up.

"Hello? Who is this?" Chris' voice answered after a few rings. Jill restrained the urge to cry at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Chris. It's Jill," she replied softly, "I've got some news for you."

"What is it?" Chris asked.

Jill sighed. "Raccoon City is gone. The T-virus got into the city and infected everyone. I only just managed to get out before the government nuked the damn place. I'm staying at Rebecca's right now until I can find somewhere to live."

"What?" Chris said incredulously, " Are you alright?" Jill gave a small smile; he still cared about her well being. This was a good sign.

"I'm alright, Chris." Jill reassured him, "How goes your search for Umbrella?"

"I'm turning up nothing. These people are untouchable," Chris growled in anger, "I'm coming back to the states tomorrow."

"Good. Chris, there's something I really need to tell you. I've been waiting for months to say this," Jill replied, skipping right to the point, "I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause from Chris' end of the line. "Pregnant? How long has it been?" he asked.

"I'm at ten weeks, almost eleven I think," Jill replied, hoping that Chris wouldn't panic. When he didn't answer, she spoke again. "I've already decided that I am going to keep the baby. All that's left is to know what you want." Another pause. He was probably processing the information, she thought. "If you don't want anything to do with it, I understand; just give me a straight answer."

Chris Redfield could not believe his ears. After a brief moment of stunned silence, he responded. "I'll help you, Jill," Chris replied quickly, "I'll help you raise our child, I promise."

Jill choked up. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes at Chris' words. "Really?" she asked, strangling a sob of happiness; Claire was right about her brother all along.

"I won't let you down," Chris continued, "You're at Rebecca's, right? I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Chris and Jill finished their conversation and hung up. Jill Valentine leaned back against the worn couch and continued to sob in joy. She could not be a happier woman. When Rebecca came home the older woman bombarded her with tears of happiness. The medic returned Jill Valentine's joy and told her that she was able to schedule the ultrasound for tomorrow at noon. Everything was going as planned.

Chris arrived at Rebecca's apartment the next morning, without fail. Jill hugged her best friend before he was even invited inside, still crying in happiness.

After Chris' arrival, the three of them traveled directly to the hospital, where a few nurses set Jill up next to the ultrasound machine. The first test was to check for any potential birth defects; just a routine exam, Rebecca told the couple while they were waiting for the ultrasound technician.

Eventually, the technician showed up and started the ultrasound. "There don't appear to be any problems. Everything looks normal. We can't tell the gender yet or hear the heartbeat," the technician said, "but do you want to see your baby?" Jill nodded before looking over at Chris, who was sitting by her and holding her hand. The ultrasound technician turned the screen towards them. On the screen was a black and white image of the life that Chris and Jill had made together. Jill's eyes watered with joy and serenely smiled, knowing that the little human-like fetus on the screen was growing in her body. Suddenly, all the suffering and morning sickness in the world was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey! I managed to do a lot of editing, so here's another chapter! All I have left to do is write the last chapter and I'm good. With this chapter, however, I anticipate a lot of fangirl shrieks coming from around the world. So for the sake of my hearing, I have protection in the form of earplugs. Everyone else might want to have a pair on hand as well. So yeah, that's all I really have to say.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. Bye!  
**

**~2 months= 13 weeks, Mid-late October**

The first trimester of Jill's pregnancy had passed without a hitch, except for the fact her own clothes weren't fitting so well anymore. Her stomach had grown quickly, bulging out slightly in front of her. It soon came to the point where she could no longer borrow things from Rebecca and Claire and had to wear some of Chris' shirts to go out in public.

Eventually, Jill Valentine caved and consented to go shopping for maternity clothes. Thankfully she had enough money in her savings account to live without a job for a while, so she was able to temporarily move in with Chris and buy the things she needed without borrowing money from her own relatives.

Chris was engulfed in his research surrounding the Umbrella Corporation, so Jill enlisted the assistance of Claire to help her pick out maternity clothes. Of course, this meant verifying her pregnancy to the younger Redfield. To say Claire was thrilled at the announcement was a complete understatement.

"You're keeping it? That's wonderful!" Claire gushed excitedly as the two women walked to the maternity wear section of the grocery store, "I can't wait to be an auntie! Has the baby started moving yet? Do you know the gender? When are you due?"

When Jill found the maternity section, she shushed Claire's constant questions. "I'm supposed to be due in late April, according to Rebecca." Jill stated, turning her attention to the racks of clothes, " Chris and I don't know the gender. Aside from that, nothing interesting is happening. " Jill began browsing the items on sale and pulled a garment off the rack. "Do you think this is too big?" she asked.

Claire chuckled, "Everything in the section is meant to be oversize, except for us of course." Claire did some research and learned that pregnant women had serious mood swings, so she was careful with her words. "I suggest something that you'll grow into."

Jill put the dress she was holding back on the rack. "Do we HAVE to be out here?" she complained, "I feel bloated and gross. Can't we ask Barry and Kathy if they have any leftover pregnancy stuff I can use?"

Claire laughed at Jill's newfound complaints. "Barry's kids are all grown up by now, so it's not likely they'll have kept anything," Claire explained, causing Jill to pout in irritation. "Besides, they're in Canada. They'll have to mail it to you, anyway." Claire picked a light blue maternity dress with a basic design off the racks and held it out for Jill. "How about this? It's your color."

Jill examined the dress closely. She wasn't much of a 'dress person', but the skirt was long enough for her taste, the bagginess at the waist would allow her stomach to grow, the material was soft enough to not cause any discomfort, and it was on sale!

"Perfect." Jill said, tossing the dress in the cart and moving to the next rack, "One item down, a million more to go."

"Have I mentioned how much I love your new sense of sarcasm, Jill?" Claire commented as she followed the pregnant woman to the next aisle, "After this, we look for new underwear."

"Good. Because my boobs feel like they're going to explode." Jill replied, glaring at some young woman's husband for letting his eyes linger on Jill's rack too long.

"Those poor newlyweds," Jill thought as she watched the man's wife drag him around the store, "They have no idea what they're getting into." This thought sparked an epiphany in Jill's head: She and Chris weren't married yet.

Jill looked down at her growing abdomen. She wanted her baby to have as much of a normal life as possible, and it wouldn't work unless she and Chris had something they could call a real relationship. But marriage was a big step, and Jill didn't know if she was ready to be married yet. She was only twenty-three for crying out loud! Nevertheless, Jill made a mental note to bring this subject up with Chris after doing some research.

"You all right, Jill?" Claire asked, holding up more items for her friend to judge, "You're spacing out."

Jill replied after some pause, "Yeah. Just thinking that I should probably talk to Chris about something important when I get home." Jill pulled another gargantuan pair of pants off the rack and threw them in her cart. "Now let's see what else we have here. Maybe I can dress up as a beached whale for Halloween at the rate I'm growing," Jill said, changing the subject to a much lighter topic. Claire was too busy laughing to be coherent.

Jill came back to Chris' apartment late that night, carrying bags of maternity wear for herself, as well as a few things she didn't necessarily need but wanted to buy for herself anyway. She found her lover setting the small dining table for dinner, and the scent of Spaghetti Bolognese, one of Jill's favorite meals, rolled into her nostrils. Yummy. Hopefully Jill wouldn't puke this one up afterwards like many of the other meals she ate. Damn hormones.

"Hey, where've you been all this time?" Chris attempted to begin a light-hearted conversation, but ended up not doing so well at it. Apparently his thoughts were preoccupied with something important, and it showed in his awkward behavior.

Jill closed the door to the apartment and set some of her bags down. "Shopping for maternity clothes with your sister," Jill explained, "We got a little carried away."

"Right," Chris said nodding to himself nervously. "I'm going to serve dinner. Why don't you have a seat?"

Jill Valentine looked at him with one eyebrow raised. The Chris she knew was never this much of a gentleman, but accepted the seat anyway. He even took the bags containing all the things she purchased aside and set them down on the couch. "What's with the boy scout act, Redfield?" the not-so-petite woman teased as Chris placed a plate of the mouthwatering Bolognese in front of her.

Chris sat down in the chair opposite Jill. "No reason. Just wanted to do something special for my best friend, that's all," Chris replied. Jill withheld a laugh and smiled.

"Rebecca tells me that the baby's supposed to be moving around a lot at this stage," Jill said, making polite conversation in an effort to ease Chris' nerves as she twirled a forkful of pasta, "Unfortunately, I cannot feel anything yet."

"It'll come. Don't worry," Chris reassured. The couple ate in relative quiet, interrupting the silence with short conversations.

"Do you think we should move before the baby comes?" Jill started, looking around Chris' humble abode, "This place is barely big enough for both of us, not to mention a young couple with a growing baby."

Chris nodded in agreement. "It'll be a bit of a stretch, but I think we can find something suitable," he said. Despite the conversation, Chris' nervousness still showed. In the end, he couldn't take the suspense anymore as he stood up, walked around the table and reached into his back pocket and placed a small, black, jeweler's box in front of Jill.

Jill blinked in surprise. "What's this?" she said as she pulled the box towards her, "Can I open it?" Chris nodded, and Jill opened the box. The contents of the case made her eyes widen in wonder.

The box revealed a silver ring band which Jill knew very well: Chris had given this to her as a gift when they first started dating in S.T.A.R.S. She had returned it when they had broken up. Jill had no idea that he kept it the entire time. The ring had been polished, resized, and shined to a gleam.

"Jill Valentine," Chris asked, looking into his love's blue eyes as she held the box with the silver ring in front of her, "I could never ask for a better partner than you, and I want to keep it that way for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

"Chris, I…" Jill stuttered, looking at the ring with a stunned expression, "I love you very much, but don't know what to say; I'm more than happy living with you in this moment, and I'll always love you. There's a lot of legal processes to consider, but yes, I will marry you." Tears streamed down Jill's cheeks in happiness as she stared up into Chris' deep brown eyes, anticipating his reaction. "I'm so happy. We can have a real partnership."

Chris smiled, "We've always had a partnership, Jill; now we can be a family." He said, glancing down at his fiancé's growing stomach, "And soon there will be one more." Jill leaned into Chris' arms and kissed him sweetly as his arms wrapped protectively around her delicate frame. Chris Redfield's Valentine would belong to him, until death did they part.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi there everyone! I found 5 reviews when I checked my e-mail at lunch, so i'll let you have chapter 5 as your reward! Thank you everybody who reviewed!**

**After I post this, I am going to have to take a backseat on writing fanfiction again. Between homework, weird eating patterns, and keeping up with so many projects, my stress levels have shot way up. So by the orders of my friends, I have to take a break from writing AND thinking about my stories or at least a day or two. (I think this Author's note might count as breaking the rules. Eep!) So for now I am binging on playing Mass Effect. That's what going on with me right now. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, or its characters.**

* * *

**~ 22 weeks, late December**

Chris had disappeared again, this time muttering something about Claire before he left. During his absence, Jill continued making regular visits to Rebecca and indulged her cravings of whatever Chris had in his refrigerator, ranging from Tabasco hot sauce to Cream of Mushroom soup, sometimes at the same time. The pregnant woman wasn't too worried; Chris would always come home.

"Nice to see you back from Rockfort," Jill greeted from the couch, reading one of the random magazines she bought to ease her boredom as Chris walked in the door, "How's Claire?" Chris stood in the doorway before slamming the door closed behind him. Jill jumped a little and her expression grew concerned. "What happened?" she asked carefully.

"Jill," Chris said with total seriousness, "I saw him. He was there."

"Wesker?" Jill replied, unconsciously moving one hand over her distended stomach, "Is he-?"

"I don't think he survived after that facility collapsed on him," Chris stated, "But to be honest, I don't know. He survived the Tyrant, he could have very well survived what happened in the Antarctic as well."

"You were in Antarctica?" Jill asked incredulously. Chris nodded. "What should we do? I mean, it's too late to turn back now," she said, referring to the unborn child, "What if he finds us and the baby?"

Chris sat down next to the nervous Jill and placed his hand over hers. "We'll keep you safe for now. Make sure he doesn't find you OR the child. We'll figure things out from there," Chris stated, embracing Jill gently as she rested her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat always calmed Jill and brought her back to Earth from her anxiety.

"Do you think we should move farther away from here? Get away from Umbrella?" Jill asked, gazing up at her lover.

Chris thought for a moment. "Of course," he said, pulling his arm from around Jill and getting up, "In fact, I know the perfect place. I need to make a few phone calls first though."

Jill gave a serene, patient smile. "You go ahead handsome," she said softly, holding Chris' hand loosely, letting it slip out of her grasp as he left, resting the appendage on her stomach. Looking down at her huge stomach, Jill whispered, "You're going to be okay little one. Your daddy's a smart, wonderful man." As if in response, Jill felt movement in her abdomen. She gasped in shock before remembering what Rebecca had most recently told her. An excited smile spread over Jill's face. "Chris! Chris, come here!" she called out happily.

Jill heard the phone receiver drop to the ground, followed by fast-paced footsteps. "Jill! Is something wrong?" Chris asked as he stopped in the middle of the narrow hallway of his apartment, his expression betraying a slight note of panic. Jill shook her head.

"The baby moved!" she declared, "I can feel it." Jill paused for a moment, watching her stomach expectantly before her expression lightened up again. "There it is again!"

Chris sighed and smiled lightly in relief. "That's wonderful," he said, feeling a little happier than before, "but I really ought to finish my phone call first. I'll be right over." Chris disappeared into their bedroom once again. Jill continued speaking softly to her unborn baby as Chris reappeared and sat down next to her.

"Go on. Say something," Jill prompted, placing one of Chris' hands on her stomach.

"What the hell am I supposed to say?" Chris asked, "Is there some sort of special word?"

"Hey, language," Jill scolded, smacking Chris' arm lightly, "Apparently, the little one can hear us. At least, that's what should be happening according to Rebecca."

"Alright, alright," Chris laughed, leaning down towards Jill's stomach. "Hey there, little one," he said softly, "It's your dad. I'm gonna make the world safe for you to grow up in, alright?"

Jill looked down at her stomach expectantly. "The baby moved again," she said after a few seconds. An amazed expression grew on Chris' face as the baby continued to squirm.

"Wow. This is amazing," Chris said, looking down at Jill's abdomen, "I mean, the same thing happened when my mother was pregnant with Claire, but . . . Wow."

The brunette mother-to-be gave a peaceful smile before an expression of horror appeared on her features. "Oh boy. Nausea," Jill warned, covering her mouth as her stomach turned.

"Do I need to get a bucket?" Chris asked, preparing to get up.

Jill shook her head. "I'll be fine, Chris," she said, "So what's this place you're talking about?"

"You'll find out. It's pretty special. I think you'll like it." Chris promised.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi there readers! I don't want to sound like a nag, but where is everybody? I only got one review (from Claire Redfield 86) last chapter. I suppose I am putting these chapters up rather quickly, but I want to share and complete this story quickly so I can work on other projects!**

**So yeah, I'm declaring my little break over for now, and I'll get back to a more controlled pace. I've learned that taking care of four stories at once is more than I can handle, so I'm gonna try to focus on finishing one chapter at a time for my stories, not work on all of them all at once. Which means some of my less serious projects will take a short hiatus until I can free up enough brainpower to work on them some more.**

**I've rambled enough. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, or its characters. I just own the character for Chris & Jill's kid, and the fictional town mentioned in-story. That's all.**

* * *

**~5 months, 3 weeks = 23 weeks **

"Chris, where are we going?" Jill asked, sitting on her hands to keep herself from fidgeting with the blindfold she wore as Chris drove.

"We're almost there, Jill, I promise," Chris said as he steered the car around a right corner, and stopped the vehicle. "And here we are." Jill lifted her hands to her head. "Don't take off the blindfold yet, though." Chris exited the sedan and walked around the front to where Jill sat.

"Can I undo my seatbelt now?" Jill questioned, "I feel like I'm going to puke."

Chris let Jill undo her seatbelt and helped her out of the vehicle. He guided her towards the sidewalk, right where he wanted her before he allowed Jill to remove her blindfold.

Jill untied the cloth from around her eyes, only to see one of the nicest townhouses in Hillsborough in front of her. The house's exterior was red brick, two stories, with stairs leading up to the front door. For the longest time, Jill had dreamed about owning a townhouse like this in Raccoon City, but her wages weren't THAT great, and places like these were expensive. Hillsborough, despite being a sleepy, yet trendy town, was also a fairly pricey place to live as well.

"Chris how did you-?" Jill began.

"My parents bought it when they retired. Sadly, both of them had to be moved to a nursing home shortly afterwards. They left it to me and Claire before their cases of Alzheimer's set in too deeply. Claire says she doesn't want it, and it was too far away from the RPD for me to commute, so it's been standing empty for a while now. But now that Raccoon is gone, I was thinking that we could start over here," Chris explained, looking up at the house before turning to Jill, "What do you think?"

An excited smile found its way onto Jill's face as tears of happiness welled. "Can we go inside?" she asked eagerly.

Chris nodded affirmative, walking up the front steps to unlock the front door.

The house started with a high-ceilinged hallway leading to the back of the house, where the kitchen and dining area was supposed to be, and a set of stairs on the right side that led to bedrooms. To the left of the dining area was a compact, but spacious living area with a gas fireplace. The upstairs bedrooms were very nice as well. A large bedroom served as the master suite, and the room next to it could easily serve as an office or guest room.

Chris guided Jill up the stairs to a final room at the end of the hallway, opening the door wide and clicking on the light. "This could be the baby's room," he said as Jill took in the comfortable, well-lit, airy space with her eyes, "What do you think?"

"Oh Chris, it's perfect," she replied before turning to cry into her fiance's shoulder. "Chris? There a few things I want to consider before we get married." Jill pulled her face out of Chris' shoulder and looked up at him. "I want it to keep it a small ceremony, and I'd also like to hold onto my last name, for business purposes. You understand, right?"

Chris nodded as he embraced Jill snugly in his arms. As long as Wesker was alive, their relationship was best kept at a minimum. "Anything for your safety, Jill," he promised.

Jill sniffled and wiped away tears from her pale blue eyes. "I'm so excited for this baby. We're gonna be parents," she whispered elatedly as she leaned back into Chris.

"I know," Chris whispered as he cradled Jill, taking a good long look at the soon to be nursery, reassuring himself that he had made the right choice: sacrificing his vendetta against Umbrella in favor of taking care of his new family, "I'll call the moving crews. We'll have to hurry," Chris trailed, holding Jill by the shoulders in front of him. "You're due for a doctor appointment tomorrow," he teased, tapping her lightly on the nose like a small child. Jill giggled at the act, feeling childish herself.

"That's right!" she confirmed, "It's the big appointment!" the couple left the nursery and strolled arm in arm down the stairs. Jill's brain was on a dopamine overload as she thought about her future with her fiancé and little one. "What do you think we should name him or her?" Jill asked brightly as they walked.

Chris smiled, letting a miniscule laugh escape as well. "Well, this might sound silly to you, but the first name has to start with 'C'," he confessed.

"Why a 'C'?" Jill questioned as they reached the main hall of the house.

". . . It's a tradition in the Redfield family. My parents were named Clarence and Cynthia, and they named me Chris and my sister Claire. And my grandfather's name was Clyde Redfield, as well. Apparently 'C's run in the family," Chris explained as Jill giggled in amusement.

"Fine by me," she laughed, poking Chris in the chest with one of her long fingers, "But I INSIST on picking the middle name!"

"Alright, dear," Chris agreed as the two of them walked to the car.

Later that evening, Chris and Jill were settling down in their new bedroom with haphazardly unpacked furniture. Jill was rubbing her engorged stomach with cocoa butter, causing Chris' sense of smell to go berserk at the scent of chocolate cake as he tried to read a novel. The mother-to-be let her eyes linger on her stomach before speaking. "Have you come up with any suggestions for first names?" she asked, turning her head to invite Chris' brown eyes.

The Redfield set his novel aside. "Well, for a boy, I was considering Cameron. Cameron Redfield sounds like a good name, assuming the baby's taking my last name," Chris started, wrapping one arm behind Jill, "If it's a girl, I like the sound of Catherine."

"Catherine Redfield, " Jill tested the name on her tongue, "I like that. 'Catherine Valentine' would be a bit too sophisticated for a young girl to grow into."

Chris agreed. "So it's either Catherine or Cameron Redfield," he said picking his novel back up again, "I'd like to meet one of them."

Jill smiled sleepily as her eyes began drooping. "Sooner than you think," she promised as she drifted into the realm of sleep, already brainstorming how to decorate her baby's room.

The next day, Chris and Jill had settled into the ultrasound technician's room, waiting patiently for the appointment to start. Jill lay in the special hospital seat, happy as a clam and wiggling her bare toes. Soon afterward, Rebecca arrived with the technician.

"Okay, Jill. This is the big appointment!" Rebecca greeted, "I'll leave you to it!" The medic left the couple as the technician stepped forward.

"You two are the parents?" the technician asked in a nonchalant fashion. Chris and Jill both nodded. "Okay, let's get started." The technician put some cold gel on Jill's ever-growing stomach before running the ultrasound wand over the skin.

"And, there's your baby!" the technician said, squinting at the grainy picture, "Everything looks normal, but I still suggest you take a lot of rest." The technician turned to Chris and Jill. "Do you want to know the baby's gender?"

Jill nodded with an excited look on her face before she turned to Chris, waiting for his answer. "I think I'll wait until the time comes," Chris decided, getting up from his chair, "I'll go get some juice for myself and Jill. The walk up to the examination room seems to have tired her out."

Once Chris left the room and had made it out of earshot, the technician adjusted the monitor towards Jill, showing her the picture. "Congratulations, it's a girl," the technician stated.

A daughter. The word sounded like magic to Jill as looked up at the monitor in wonder, then back down to her stomach, wondering if the little girl was enjoying her current home. She would be bearing Chris' daughter. Not just anyone's child, but _her _daughter as well. A little girl to raise like her own mother did with her. "I have an idea for a middle name now," Jill thought as she looked at the tiny form on the monitor, "I'll suggest it to Chris later." Keeping the gender a secret from Chris would be a challenge, considering the decorations Jill had in mind for her daughter's nursery. "I'll have to pick up some gender-neutral things later. Ooh! But now I get to go shopping for baby clothes!" Jill remained on Cloud Nine for the rest of the day, even when Chris came back with two bottles of Apple Juice. Nothing could possibly bring her down.

**AN: You guys know the drill. Reviews make me motivated to work harder! Favorite/Subscribe if you haven't already!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi everybody! I decided to give people a little extra time to leave their reviews, considering I'm posting chapters pretty quickly. So here you go.**

**I really need to double check these various dates. They're getting confusing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, its characters, or any recognizable properties.**

* * *

**~6 months, 2 weeks = 26 weeks, Mid-Feburary  
**

The next several weeks consisted of moving furniture back and forth from Chris' apartment to the new house, as well as buying new furniture to fill the surprisingly roomy townhouse. Most importantly to Jill, the baby's room was being set up. Jill wanted the walls to be white, so she and Chris compromised by letting him paint the crib, rocking chair, side table, and toy chest in a suitable, gender-neutral color. It took some deliberation, but the soon-to-be parents settled on a light shade of teal, the perfect mix of blue and green. Barry's wife, Kathy, had taken on the job of taking care of Jill while Chris and her husband painted the baby furniture in the garage. The older woman agreed to knit a blanket to go with the color scheme of the room, promising to send it as part of the Burtons' baby shower gift. This got Jill thinking; she hadn't planned for a baby shower, and there were some things did she still needed before the little one arrived.

"We should throw a baby shower," Jill mentioned to Chris later that evening as she brushed out her hair and prepared for bed.

Chris looked up from his book. "You want to throw a party?" he asked as Jill set the brush aside.

"Nothing huge," Jill said, leaning over Chris's side of the bed, "but definitely with close friends and living relatives."

Chris considered Jill's offer, watching her as she picked up the brush and returned to brushing her light brown locks. "Your hair's grown," he stated, taking notice of the change that came with the maternal glow that had developed with Jill's pregnancy.

Jill smiled. "I know," she replied brightly, "This baby is doing wonders for my hair. Maybe I should be pregnant more often."

"Down girl," Chris joked, slightly intimidated by his partner's increased libido over the past few weeks, "Let's take it one baby at a time for now."

Jill laughed, then suddenly hissed in pain and clutched at her legs. "Jill! Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"I'll be fine," Jill responded, "Leg cramps. They're supposed to be happening."

Chris stood and walked around to Jill's side. "Let's get you into bed," he coaxed, pulling down the covers and settling his fiancée inside, "How's the baby?"

Jill smiled up at Chris. "Baby's just fine," she replied, "The little one should be able to recognize our voices by now, at least, that's what the projected timeline says."

Chris smirked. "Does he or she have a personal preference yet?" he asked jokingly.

Jill decided to play along and smiled. "I think he or she likes me better right now, since he or she is in MY stomach!" she replied.

Chris laughed with mirth, a feeling he didn't realize he had been longing for until now as he crawled back into bed next to Jill. "In the meantime, we better start making a list of things we want to receive at the baby shower. Otherwise everybody is going to bring teddy bears and stuffed animals," he advised.

Jill laughed. "You can never have too many stuffed animals," she argued.

Chris picked up his novel and continued reading. "Yeah, but who's going to be stitching them up and washing them in the laundry after they get played with too hard?"

Jill chuckled as she snuggled up to the Redfield. "Touché," she remarked, "That's where you'd be wrong."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he asked playfully.

The pregnant woman giggled. "I think it's about time you picked up some of the household chores, mister Redfield," She teased.

Chris chuckled nervously as Jill snuggled closer and fell asleep. The Redfield took this time to reach down and lightly rub Jill's stomach. "What in the world have I gotten myself into this time?" he said to himself softly, feeling his child move underneath Jill's skin in agreement. He or she hadn't even been born yet but had already developed a sense of sarcasm. Or maybe that was just Chris' nerves talking.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here we go! I am very close to finishing writing the last chapter of this story, then I can work on other projects! I offer 'Thank You's to all my reviewers last chapter (and there were a lot). You guys know who you are. I don't have time to mention all the names.**

**There's not much going on in my life to report. So go ahead and enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, or its characters. That honor goes to Capcom.**

* * *

**~ 7 months, 2 weeks = 30 weeks, Early February**

Jill's baby shower was a success, even though Claire and Rebecca were the only other females. Barry and Kathy had sent their package of gifts on time, and even Carlos showed up.

When it came time to open gifts, Jill attacked the box that came from the Burtons. Inside was the knitted blanket, like Kathy promised, alongside a set of towels and giant, plush teddy bear that could make a terrier look tiny in size.

When Claire's gifts came around, Chris opened them to find a stack of baby onesies tied together with string. The most entertaining of the suits was green and read "I'm with Clueless" with an arrow pointing to either side, which prompted howls of laughter from Jill and the guests.

Rebecca's gifts were a set of tasteful, color-coordinated wall decals for the nursery, a baby monitor, a bundle of storybooks for late-night readings, and a specialized medical kit filled with baby-strength medicines and other supplies. "I noticed you haven't bought any other supplies yet," the medic stated, "So I thought you'd need some."

Carlos' present was a huge basket full of baby-sized bath toys, including a squeaky dolphin and a tiny rubber duck with a sombrero on its head. "Had to find something distinctive," he explained with a playful shrug.

After the gift opening, the crowd dispersed, leaving Jill and Claire to talk quietly amongst each other. "So, you excited to be a mommy yet?" the younger Redfield asked.

"I'm actually a little nervous, to be honest," Jill explained. An expression of horror crossed her face a moment later."Claire, what if we're bad parents?" Jill panicked, grabbing the younger Redfield by the shoulders, "What if they'll take the baby away from us?"

"Whoa, Jill, relax," Claire reassured, "You'll do just fine. I can come over to help out for the first month if you like."

The mother-to-be sighed deeply, taking her hands of the younger Redfield and resting them in her lap. "Thank you so much, Claire. Kathy tells me the first few weeks are always chaotic."

Claire smiled. "It's not a problem," she replied, "Taking care of a baby really takes it out of people."

"You got that right," Jill commented sarcastically, only to glance down at her stomach two seconds later. "I'm being kicked," she said. A wild grin spread across Claire's face.

"Everyone!" the redhead announced, "The baby's kicking!" Chris and the other guests crowded over immediately.

"Can I feel first?" Claire asked, bouncing up and down in excitement. At the rate she was going, Chris was going to have to peel her off the ceiling.

Carlos chuckled at Claire's enthusiasm. "I think that honor goes to the papa," the ex-mercenary replied, standing aside so Chris could step in, "Well, Chris?"

Chris stepped forward. He held his hand out towards Jill hesitantly, as if asking for permission to touch her. The pregnant woman nodded, allowing him to touch her.

Jill stomach was warm to the touch, as though the baby radiated heat from inside her belly. Chris knew better than that, though, and smiled as he felt a small kick from under his partner's skin. Chris remained in position for several minutes before Claire began to protest. "C'mon Chris!" she whined, "Let the rest of us have a turn!"

"You're going to wait like everyone else, Ms. Redfield," Jill suddenly scolded, "You don't get to invoke Auntie status just yet!" She glanced back down at her stomach. "Huh. I think the baby stopped moving. That must have been enough excitement for now." The collection of guests around Jill groaned. They wanted to meet the upcoming arrival as well. The mother-to-be blinked again, glancing down at the bulge expectantly. "Nevermind. There it is," she stated, feeling a second movement in her stomach. The guests gasped in happiness. "Little one's active, today." She turned to the surrounding guests, who were leaning over in curiosity. "Well c'mon, guys. Don't be shy."

One by one, each of the guests walked up to Jill, feeling the baby kicks at their hands and introducing themselves. They were only able to say a few words at a time before they were ushered out of the way so the next person could have a turn. Finally, Jill proclaimed that she had had enough of people touching her for the day and requested that everyone take a seat and have some snacks.

The discussion turned to work and funny stories before returning to the topic of Jill's baby. "So, who do you think the kid will resemble more: Chris or Jill?" Claire asked among the gathering, "My money's on Jill."

"It could go either way and be a mix of both of them," Rebecca said, offering her medical opinion, "There is a definite chance of the baby being born with blue eyes, considering it's a recessive gene." The medic glanced between Claire and Jill. "Both of you have blue eyes, so it is likely."

Carlos shrugged off Rebecca's statement, "That kid's gonna look like Jill, hands down," he said, "I'd stake my life on it."

Chris scoffed. "What am I, chopped liver?" he joked.

"Nope," Jill replied smartly, "You're going to be on diaper duty."

Right after she spoke, the baby kicked again. "Ow!" Jill yelped, "That one actually hurt a little." The mother-to-be winced in pain as she rubbed her belly. "And I think my ribs that just got punched."

"Be thankful it wasn't your bladder," Claire laughed.

"I think somebody likes the attention," Carlos joked.

"Oh hush, Carlos," Jill replied with a snarky tone, staring at her stomach intently. "There we go. Little smart-aleck just stopped moving," she stated.

"Must be tired for real, this time," Chris said.

"Yeah," Jill agreed, "So am I." She turned to Chris. "Do you think you could help me out of this seat so I can take a nap?" she asked. Chris nodded and assisted her out of the confines of the sofa and onto her feet. "Now then, I'm gonna take a short rest," Jill explained before waddling out of the living room, "Carry on."

Jill had made it upstairs and began to enter the bedroom she and Chris shared, only to be summoned by a streak of moonlight from the nursery's doorway. The rising moon was framed in the window, allowing a soft, glow to seep into the darkened room, and the rocking chair sat still in the corner, inviting her to relax from the excitement of the evening's activities, and it would be rude to decline an invitation.

Jill Valentine gently settled herself in the teal-painted rocking chair and gazing down at her stomach. Her baby was going to have quite the large extended family; At least two aunties, a set of grandparent figures, and a goofy uncle to round it all out. "This kid is going to have a good life," Jill swore to herself silently as she listened to the raucous conversations coming from the party below her. She barely noticed when Chris walked in.

"Hey," he said, grabbing her attention from the doorframe, "You feeling okay?"

"Just fine," she replied softly, "A little worn out from the party. I don't have as much energy as everyone else right now."

"It'll come back," Chris reassured, stepping into the room and kneeling in front of Jill. "Have you decided how to juggle work once the baby is born?" he asked.

"I was thinking about working from home, as a consultant," Jill replied, "I don't have to commute. One of us will be here with the baby. And I will be out of danger from BOWs." She moved to stand up, but her enlarged stomach was providing difficulties. "A little help?" she asked.

"Good plan," Chris said, taking his fiancé by the elbows and helping her out of the chair before embracing her in a gentle hug. "You know I love you, right?" Jill nodded into his chest. "All I want is for you and the child to be safe. I don't want to withhold your freedom."

Jill nodded again, breathing in the fresh, woodland pine smell of Chris' clothes. "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey everyone. I'm gonna keep this note short (if I can). I've been stressed out over writing my fanfics. I'm not sure if I want to tackle a huge, new project as soon as I finish this story. I've got a sequel to one of my other stories, a new one-shot I'm working on, AND Wesker's Angels skits to keep track of! Not to mention some of the projects I have stashed in my laptop that I haven't even posted yet. I've definitely learned that thinking about four stories at a time is NOT a good idea, but which one do I put on hold? Aiyah... All I want to do is sleep. Maybe I should take another break for my health.  
**

**Anyway, enough of my whining. To my reviewers, I cannot stress enough how much I love you all. Please accept my offering of virtual free hugs. Love, Katsumi the Miko  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, or its characters.**

* * *

**~8 months, 2 weeks = 34 weeks, Late February**

Chris came home early from work one day. His work on Umbrella had led his thoughts back to Wesker, which in turn led to Jill and the baby. The instinct to protect them took control as Chris walked into the house.

He found Jill lying on her side, watching a TV movie from the sofa. "Hey, there," she greeted, "You're back early."

"I had a lot on my mind," he replied, "Is everything going okay?"

Jill shrugged, pressing her face against the pillow. "Yeah, just sore ankles and a few Braxton-Hicks contractions-"

"You were having contractions?" Chris asked, raising his voice slightly as he dropped his bag and ran to the other side of the sofa, "Why didn't you call me? I would have come back-!"

Jill sat up and rolled her eyes. "They're FAKE contractions, Chris!" she explained, "It's still too early for the kid to arrive yet! And they aren't even that painful!"

"But what if the baby comes early?" Chris panicked.

"It won't," Jill tried to reassure him, "I feel just fine, Chris."

Chris calmed down and sighed in relief. He wanted to argue, but Jill's hormones would blow everything out of proportion, and he would end up feeling like a complete ass. "Alright," he said, "If you feel anything serious, just call me, okay?"

Jill's eyes narrowed from the couch. "I'm not helpless, you know," she reminded him as he passed her and walked into the kitchen.

"I know, I know," Chris replied as he poured himself a glass of orange juice, "I just worry about the world that this kid is going to be born into. I mean," he paused, putting the juice carton back into the fridge, "What if there's another outbreak?" Jill didn't answer, leaving Chris to linger upon his question. What if there was another outbreak? The uncertainty awoke another series of problems, many of which concerned Jill and the child.

"Hey Chris," Jill called, grabbing a flashlight from the coffee table, "Watch this." She moved the flashlight over her abdomen, and a series of small bulges began to travel under her skin as the baby shifted to avoid the light. "Isn't this amazing?" she giggled.

Chris shook his head lightly at his fiancé's antics. As amusing as they were, there was a serious issue that needed to be tackled. "Yes, I'm sure this is exciting for you Jill, but there's something else we have to talk about," he replied.

The smile disappeared from Jill's face. "What happened?" she asked, "Is it important?"

"Very. Maybe we should have a seat at the table."

Chris' statement was more than a suggestion. After being removed from the confines of the sofa, Jill reluctantly sank into one of the dining chairs, anticipating bad news as Chris took a seat as well. As much as he'd rather not have this conversation, it was necessary to ease his mind. "Jill, I don't want to be depressing, but what if something happens to us? Who will take care of the baby?" Chris asked.

Jill sighed. She knew this was coming when she saw the uneasy look he bore on his face; there was no escaping this now. "My first thought is Claire, but she's still a student," Jill replied solemnly, "What about Barry?"

"Barry's an old friend of my family," Chris replied, "Even though he and Kathy already have kids of their own, I don't think he would mind taking care of our son or daughter until Claire gets on her feet. She just doesn't have the resources to take care of a child right now, much less a baby."

Jill nodded. "I agree. Barry is the best choice until Claire gets stabilized," she replied, "Now what about birth plans? I already have some ideas about what I want to happen."

"We can go to the hospital where Rebecca works," Chris suggested, "It's familiar, and it isn't too far away from the house."

Jill nodded. "Right. Also, I don't want to go into surgery unless it's a life-or-death emergency." A contemplative look arrived on her face. "As for drugs, I think I can make it through without them."

"No drugs?" Chris asked, incredulous. He wanted to object, but it wasn't his job to make the decisions at this point. "Are you sure about that? From what I've heard, giving birth must be agonizing. You'd rather be in pain for that?"

"Sure," Jill replied, voice lightening a little bit, "I've had my share of injuries. I'm not afraid of a little pain."

Chris gave a small laugh. "If you're sure…" he said, letting the sentence trail. Arguing with a pregnant woman was never a good idea. "Do you want me in the room with you when the time comes?" he asked.

Jill grew quiet, remembering her fears about her daughter being potentially infected by T-virus. She didn't want Chris to know anything about it, for fear of complete alienation. The mother-to-be couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her after he had promised to help her with their child.

The words came carefully. "I-I would like to have Rebecca in there," she said, "Perhaps you should wait outside."

Chris picked up on Jill's nervousness immediately. "Is something the matter, Jill?" he asked, "You actually look-"

"Scared?" she finished, staring him with a severe, icy blue gaze. The rest of her expression was deathly serious. "Yes, Chris. I am actually scared," she admitted, "What if something goes wrong? What if something goes wrong and they can't stop it?"

Chris saw the tears blooming in Jill's eyes and moved to comfort her. "Hey, It's alright," he reassured, "You've been keeping your appointments with Rebecca. If there was a problem, it would have been found by now." Jill looked away and didn't answer. Chris continued talking, in the hope that the sound of his voice would help soothe her worries. "Rebecca knows some really good people in the hospital. They'll take good care of you. And I'll be waiting outside the room, ready to be at your side if you ask me to."

Jill turned back to look at Chris, but the words she spoke were soft and solemn. "This is going to be really personal for me, Chris. And when it's over it will be just another moment in time," Jill said as she wiped the tears away, "I just need to stand back and let it happen."

**AN: Please leave a review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys! How's everybody doing? I'm swamped in homework and upcoming tests, so I won't be able to type up new material for my other fics. The chaotic period should end in a few weeks, though. Thankfully, I have stockpiled some chapters of stories on my laptop, so I can post those while you wait. Cheers!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, its characters, or Tabasco hot sauce.  
**

**~10 months, 1 week = 41 weeks, Late April**

"The baby's late," Jill stated as she stared fixedly at the calendar, noting the little red circle she had drawn around her due date. Now it was a week afterward, verging on two, and the baby hadn't arrived yet. This kid was really starting to get on her nerves.

"It's okay, Jill," Rebecca reassured from the kitchen table. The medic had been invited over to keep Jill company while Chris was out chasing a local lead on Umbrella. "The technician may have miscalculated the due date. And lots of women have their babies late. It's normal. Besides, late babies are usually more alert."

"Don't care. I want this kid out of me," Jill complained as she glared at the calendar. If looks could kill, the poor calendar would be in flames by now.

Rebecca bit her lip in anxiety. Ever since the hormones kicked in, Jill was more easily provoked to aggression than usual. Even being in the same room with her was nerve-wracking. "If you feel that strongly," the medic suggested, "we could arrange a C-section."

"Nuh-Uh. No way," the perturbed woman replied, "I do not want to do anything that involves anesthesia, or somebody cutting me open."

Rebecca sighed. Jill was being difficult. "Well, unless you want to wait, there are other methods to induce labor," she suggested.

"Like what?"

The young medic recalled the many ways to naturally induce labor. "Well, there's exercise, castor oil, or eating spicy food might work," she offered.

Jill threw her hands to her sides in an "I don't care" fashion. "I don't have any castor oil on hand. Does cleaning count as exercise?" Jill asked.

Rebecca glanced around. One of the things she had noticed as Jill led her through the house was that everything was spotless. The wood of the floor gleamed with fresh polish, cushions had been fluffed, and the medic was convinced that Jill changed out the halfway empty toilet paper roll with a fresh new one when she wasn't looking. Jill's obsessive cleaning was a marvel to behold, considering that the pregnant woman couldn't stand to be one her feet for hours at a time. "I guess," Rebecca replied.

"It's not working," Jill complained, "Let's try the spicy food." The mother-to-be ignored Rebecca's squeak of protest, marched toward the refrigerator, the dug through its contents before unearthing a bottle of Tabasco hot sauce and setting it aside. "Let's see if we can find anything to spice up in here," the pregnant woman muttered to herself as she continued to raid the fridge, "Rebecca! Help me find something spicy! Or else I'm gonna have to drink that hot sauce straight from the bottle!"

"Uh, I don't think that will be necessary," Rebecca coaxed from her seat.

Jill looked up from the fridge. "Yeah? How so?" she asked, leaning one arm on the door of the open refrigerator.

"Well, most doctors don't let women go beyond two weeks, so there's a little time left before this baby has to come out," Rebecca reasoned, "A few more days won't kill you."

Jill's features softened as she blinked at the medic. "I guess you're right," she sighed, closing the refrigerator door as she made he way to take a seat next to Rebecca. "Has my blood work come back yet?" the mother-to-be asked.

The medic nodded and pulled a medical file from her handbag. "Yes. Everything appears normal, but I found something particularly interesting," she said, "There are some traces of T-virus left over from Raccoon City, and there are specialized antibodies as well." Jill began to protest, only to be silenced by Rebecca. "Don't panic; the virus is in a dormant state. It can't hurt anybody." The medic flipped to another piece of paper. "I'm not sure what this means for your baby, but it could have inherited the antibodies in your system. This kid has half of your DNA, and at one point your immune system was protecting it."

"What's the chance of the baby becoming infected?" Jill asked, unconsciously settling her hand against her stomach. If her daughter turned out to be a monster, it would absolutely break Jill's heart. And having to lie and tell Chris the baby was 'stillborn' would be even worse.

Rebecca sighed and shook her head. "I can't say I know," she replied, "but it's a good thing your baby is spending extra time in there. She'll be strong when she comes out."

Jill leaned back in her chair and exhaled slowly. "Here's hoping," she replied. An errant thought crossed her mind. "Does Chris know about this?"

"Should he?"

Jill sighed, thinking about the circumstances. "It's my burden to bear, and it's nothing I can't deal with on my own," she said, "I know telling him would be the right thing to do, but I don't want him worrying about me. I can take care of myself."

"Then he doesn't have to," Rebecca replied, giving a small smile in consolation, "This will be strictly between us, Jill."

Jill smiled. "Thanks Rebecca," she said, "You're a good friend. Hopefully I'll be seeing you in the hospital sooner than you think. This baby is driving me crazy."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I think I've let everyone wait long enough. Have I mentioned recently that I love my reviewers. Your messages bring me smiles. . . . That was an understatement. I really love my reviewers! I wanna give virtual hugs to all of you! If you don't want a hug, then a virtual cookie will have to suffice.**

**I will admit, I took some creative liberty with this chapter. I know that labor would be much slower than what I wrote here, but I had to speed it up for the sake of moving the story along.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, its characters, or the movie _Titanic_. The baby's identity, however, is my idea.  
**

* * *

_**May 7**__**th**__**, 1999 **_

Several days passed and the baby had yet to arrive. Jill was getting very antsy and restless, and it was all Chris could do to keep her occupied while he was working upstairs. He had taken to working from his home office so he could keep a close eye on Jill. It was a sacrifice, but a necessary one to ease his mind.

Jill on the other hand, spent the past few days parked in front of the TV, armed with an endless stream of movies and TV series reruns. The pregnant woman could barely move, thanks to her watermelon-sized stomach and Braxton-Hicks contractions, so the TV remote received a lot of abuse as Jill flipped through the channels, searching for something interesting to watch. She paused on one of the movie channels that she and Chris had ordered, noticing that _Titanic_ was showing. On one of her first dates with the Redfield, they went out to see _Titanic _together and Jill loved it. She would have invited Chris downstairs to watch it with her, but he had said that he didn't want to be disturbed unless it was a "baby-related" emergency. Sometimes Jill wondered how engrossing his work could possibly be; she would be bored out of her skull if she were in his shoes. "Oh well," she resigned with a shrug of her shoulders, "back to _Titanic._"

The movie had cut to the scene where the RMS Titanic was just about to hit the iceberg. Jill tensed in anticipation as the ship crept forward and to the side of the iceberg until the side of the ship made impact, jarring the hero and heroine from their kiss. The pregnant woman silently cheered at the dramatic shift in action, only to discover a distinct puddle that had somehow leaked through her pants and onto the sofa.

"What the . . . " Jill thought in hazy astonishment, "There is no way I could have just peed my pants! I just went to the bathroom ten minutes ago and my bladder feels fine!" Having ruled out those answers, a sudden revelation interrupted Jill's thinking. "CHRIIIS!" she shouted as the movie showed water pouring into the Titanic, "GET DOWN HERE!"

Chris' footsteps hammered down the stairs. "Jill? Is everything okay?" he asked wildly from the doorway.

Jill hissed as she felt a contraction arriving, this one very real as her muscles tightened in pain. "Water just broke. I think . . . I think the baby's coming!" she replied, bracing herself as the cramping disappeared.

"Baby's coming?" Chris repeated. Jill nodded desperately. "Baby's coming!" Chris ran out of the room to grab the necessary items that Jill would need at the hospital. "Just sit tight! We're going to the hospital!" The pregnant woman groaned in response.

While Chris fumbled around for the supplies, he caught ahold of the telephone and speed-dialed Rebecca's number. The call was forwarded to voice mail, forcing Chris to leave a quick message. "Rebecca. It's Chris. Jill's going into labor. We're on our way," he said quickly before Jill screamed from the other room, "Gotta go!" The frazzled man stuffed the bag of supplies into the passenger seat of his car, checking that the baby car-seat he had bought earlier was in the trunk and ready to be installed at a moment's notice before going back in for Jill.

When Chris had made it back into the house, Jill's contractions had left her in so much pain that Chris had to carry her out of the house and lay her sprawled across the backseat of the car before he could start driving. "It's gonna be okay, Jill!" he reminded her as he tried to focus on getting to the hospital. He forgot which parking lot he was supposed to enter for expecting parents, so he took a gamble and pulled into the parking lot that was closest to the ER. He wound up carrying Jill in his arms, with a bag of supplies over his shoulder and a mental note to thank STARS for his police training. Thankfully, the ER was experiencing a slow day and he made a beeline towards the nearest admissions nurse. "My fiancé is in labor. We need a room NOW," he commanded forcefully.

The nurse seemed to understand his intensity and called for a gurney. The bed arrived, and Chris relinquished Jill from his arms so he could ask the nurse to contact Dr. Chambers. Minutes later, Jill was set up in a birthing room, where a nurse was helping Jill control her breathing and time her contractions.

"She's nowhere near dilated enough to start pushing," the nurse stated, "Dr. Chambers is on her way. She can take it from here." The nurse then promptly left the room, leaving Chris and Jill to be alone.

Jill was gripping Chris' gloved hand like a finger trap as the contractions came and went. The Redfield could only look down at Jill as he could only imagine the thoughts running through her head right now. When he tried to stand and take a break from the unforgiving plastic chair, Jill pulled him back downwards. "Please…don't leave yet," she pleaded, gazing up at him with her waterlogged blue eyes. Chris returned the gaze and sat back down. It was painfully clear how anxious she was when she was vulnerable. Jill had always believed in her own strength to carry her through hardship, but right now it was not enough for her to make it through alone. She needed Chris to be there.

A few minutes later, Rebecca arrived with a frantic look on her face. "Is everybody okay?" she asked, noticing the death grip Jill had on Chris' hand.

"Contractions are coming a various intervals," Jill grunted, "and they HURT."

Rebecca nodded in understanding and began to walk to the foot of the bed. "I need to see how far you're dilated," she said, pulling on a clean pair of rubber gloves.

Another contraction wracked Jill's body as Rebecca checked her progress. "We're at four centimeters," the medic reported, "We need ten centimeters before you can start pushing."

Jill grunted in pain again. "Now what?" she growled, holding on to Chris' hand like a life raft.

"We'll have to wait," Rebecca said, checking her watch, "I have other patients to tend to. Call the nurse if you need anything; I'll be back as soon as I can." The young medic left the room, leaving Jill and Chris alone. The Redfield sat quietly with his fiancé before announcing that he needed to use the restroom. The pregnant woman allowed him to leave on the promise that he would return when he was done.

However, the story was half-true. Once Chris was on his way to the men's room, he found a pay phone and called Claire. He had promised her that he would call her when Jill was in labor. "Claire?" he spoke, "Baby's coming today. I'm at the hospital with Jill now. You know which one. Bye."

Chris ended his call and did his business, only to speed back to Jill's room quickly after hearing an extreme shout of pain. "Is everything okay?" he asked, stopping in the doorway to observe the situation.

"Oh, I don't know! What do you think?" Jill shouted sarcastically from the bed. Despite the fact that her hair had been tied back into a short ponytail, several little strands had escaped the ponytail holder, giving Jill a neurotic, intense look. "It's getting really, REALLY painful, Chris!"

Chris was struck dumb by the amount of aggressive, raw strength emanating from the mother-to-be. "Just- Just hang in there, Jill!" he encouraged, " You can do this."

Jill nodded wearily. After what felt like three hours, Rebecca returned to check on Jill's progress. "We're almost there. Eight centimeters," Rebecca reported, standing at the foot of the hospital bed, "We'll be able to start pushing as soon as you reach ten."

Jill shot a knowing look at Chris. The Redfield understood immediately and turned to Rebecca. "I suppose I'd better wait outside before it gets too crowded in here," he said. Rebecca nodded in response; Jill's contractions had gotten closer together and the medic's voice would be inaudible over the screaming.

Once Chris had left, Jill began speaking with Rebecca. "Oh man…What was I thinking, Rebecca?" the pregnant woman pleaded in hysteria, "What possessed me to go through with this?"

Rebecca rushed up to Jill's side, offering comfort in the form of holding her hand. "You're doing great, Jill. You're almost there," the medic assured. "Just push when I say so."

Once outside, Chris parked himself in one of the uncomfortable plastic seats of the waiting area. He tried thinking of other things to take his mind off Jill's shouts of pain, but it was no use. The waiting room in this part of the hospital was a short distance away from the room Jill was about to give birth in.

Thirty minutes later, Claire appeared, saw him sitting pensively, and took a seat next to him. "How's Jill doing?" she asked.

Chris ground his teeth at the sound of another scream from down the hall. "She's almost ready to start pushing," he informed, grabbing onto Claire's arm when she stood up, "Stop. She only wants Rebecca in there right now. We've been kicked out until she says so."

Claire looked down at her brother, searching for a loophole that didn't exist. A few seconds later, she caved and reclaimed her seat next to him. "Alright," she said, "I guess we wait."

Three more hours passed and Jill was in agony. Despite the increase in pain, she refused every single offer of medication that the standby nurse offered, confident in her high pain tolerance that came with police training. "She's at ten centimeters! We're ready!" Rebecca suddenly announced, pulling on a blue pair of rubber gloves, "Alright, Jill! Start pushing!"

Jill vocal chords were too strained to speak, so the mother-to-be made do with a mental response of "About time!" The Valentine began clenching her abdominal muscles in time to the contractions, just like Rebecca coached her.

"You're doing good!" the medic encouraged, "Keep pushing!"

Jill tracked her breathing patterns, counting the seconds between the contractions, all the while contorting her muscles to push the baby out. The continuous grunting drew Rebecca's attention. "Slow down!" she advised, "Push WITH the contractions. Not without them!" Jill relaxed the demands on her muscles and focused on breathing.

"Mother of God, what was I thinking when I decided to keep this baby?" she asked herself in irritation. This baby was taking FOREVER to arrive. Jill's exasperation was beginning to go to her head, so she redirected her aggression to a more bearable target. "DAMN YOU CHRIIIIIIS!" she roared into the halls of the hospital.

Farther away, both of the Redfields flinched and turned toward the source of the scream like a pair of deer caught in a car's headlights. "Yikes," Claire commented, "I didn't know that Jill could shout like that."

"Me neither," Chris added, shrinking into his chair out of fright.

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU, REDFIELD!" Jill's voice barked from the hospital room, causing many passersby to stop and stare. Chris and Claire froze in their seats.

"Umm, Bro?" Claire said with a stunned expression on her face, "I think she's talking to you." Chris didn't respond, but jumped to his feet as he saw Rebecca passing the wait area.

"Rebecca!" he said, getting the medic's attention, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Rebecca replied quickly, "Just in a lot of pain. Nothing to worry about." The young medic was nearly cut off by another shriek from Jill's room. "I'd better get back to her!" The medic said before jogging back to the birthing room, leaving the Redfields alone once again.

Chris sighed deeply. There was no denying that he was anxious; here he was in a crisis, his partner was in a massive amount of pain, and there was nothing he could do but sit on his ass and wait! It was infuriating. The Redfield was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize he was sending an angry glare towards the nurses' station.

Claire tapped his shoulder gently and got his attention. "Hey," she said softly, "Jill is going to be fine. She's a strong woman. That baby is going to be out-"

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Jill roared from her hospital room, shocking Claire and many of the nurses on duty. Apparently the labor wasn't as moving as fast as the younger Redfield thought.

Claire sat in her seat with her mouth agape. "…I'll shut up now."

"We're almost there, Jill!" Rebecca encouraged, "I can see the head!"

Jill reminded herself to breathe as she timed her pushes with the contractions. "C'mon, kid, get out already," she grumbled, squeezing onto a nurse's hand tightly while a second nurse mopped her forehead with a washcloth.

Rebecca tracked the baby's progress, getting ready to catch it. "There's the shoulders," she reported to Jill, "We need at least two more good pushes. Ready?" Jill nodded, feeling another contraction coming on. "Okay, Push!"

Jill Valentine strained her muscles to their limits as another contraction tore through her abdomen like a tug of war inside her body. The laboring woman cried out in pain, diverting some of the agony away from her brain and into the air. "Almost…. one more time!" Rebecca encouraged. Jill gave one last mighty shove and the baby slipped out completely. A shrill cry brought Jill back to Earth as the nurses dispersed to tend to the newborn.

"Is she. . . .okay?" Jill asked, gasping for breath; the amount of energy she had just used up to give birth was taking its toll on her physical state. Her question went answered for several seconds until the cries subsided and Rebecca turned around, holding the little girl in a blanket.

"She's perfect. No abnormalities or defects," The medic reported with a smile, "She's really big for a newborn. That probably explains why she took so long to get out."

"Can I see her?" Jill asked. Rebecca nodded and carried the baby over to her.

"Careful how you hold her," the medic reminded as she handed the newborn over to the mother.

"Rebecca was right," Jill thought, "she is perfect." The little girl was the perfect balance of Chris and Jill's genetics. Apart from the pink newborn blush, many of the facial features belonged to Jill. The baby even had Jill's dark brown hair, but the soft texture came from Chris. "My little girl," Jill whispered lovingly as she moved a lock of hair from her daughter's face. The newborn squirmed a little before opening her eyes and reaching up to her mother. Jill almost began crying in joy.

"Have you picked a name for the newest Redfield yet?" Rebecca asked; Jill hadn't noticed her disappear and then reappear with a series of forms.

Jill smiled down at her baby. "Chris and I agreed on 'Catherine'," she said, "And now I know what her middle name should be."

Jill whispered the middle name she chose as Rebecca filled out the blanks on the birth certificate and put the pen away. "Alright, Shall I go fetch Chris? He's here with Claire," the young medic asked next. Jill nodded, unfazed by Claire's arrival. "I'll be right back," Rebecca promised before exiting the room, leaving Jill alone with her daughter.

Chris and Claire sat pensively. They had heard the baby's cries, and Claire had to grab onto Chris' sleeve again to keep him from rushing over to Jill's side. Now that the cries had dissipated, the Redfield siblings sat nervously, hoping that something hadn't gone wrong. The Redfields were so absorbed in their respective thoughts that they didn't even see Rebecca appear.

"Chris?" the medic started, causing the ex-STARS point man to jump to his feet.

"Is Jill okay? Is the baby alright?" he asked with a frantic tone in his voice. The suspense of waiting had definitely gone to his head.

Rebecca gave her old co-worker a kind smile. "They're both healthy," she reported brightly, "Do you want to meet your daughter?"

It took Chris four seconds to respond. "It's a girl?" Rebecca nodded. The older Redfield stood stunned for a few seconds before he nodded and a smile that could only be described as 'sappy' grew on his face. He had a daughter.

Rebecca led him to Jill's room, after the younger Redfield had declared that she was going down to the gift shop to buy a birthday present for her new niece. Chris entered the hospital room to find Jill resting comfortably in her bed with the baby wrapped in a blanket and curled up in her arms.

"Hey you," Jill greeted in a soft voice as Chris stopped in the doorway, showing how tired she was, "Come over here and meet our daughter. She has your eyes."

Chris entered the room and stood at his partner's side. The first words to come out of Chris' mouth were instantaneous. "Can I hold her?"

Jill smiled and held her daughter out to him. Chris took the newborn gently. "Careful now," Jill advised, "Support the head." Once adjusted, the baby felt no heavier than a porcelain doll in his arms. Despite the weight, he never wanted to let go of the little wonder that he and Jill had created together. A surge of warmth spread through Chris' chest and he realized that wanted to protect this little girl with all his power. Upon looking down at his child, he realized that his love was right; the baby did have his eyes, he thought as a pair of matching chocolate brown eyes met his own. But one last question burned in his mind.

"What did you end up picking for the middle name?" he asked.

A serene smile crossed Jill's face. "Her full name is Catherine Ember Redfield," she said, "A perfect name for our pure little flame."


End file.
